Typically, businesses have a multitude of documents that are used to define business relationships with their customers, vendors, business partners or other business entities. Conventionally, these documents are stored in a physical storage as well as using computer servers for easy access and retrieval. The mechanism for computer server based storage of such documents may use file servers or a structured data, for example, a relational database.